


Silenced Cries

by Bunsandpups



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tomb Raider 2013 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lara falls, and is hurt immensely. Still, she must continue to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silenced Cries

            Lara tried her best not to breathe too deeply. The slip from the ledge earlier had not only knocked the wind out of her, but also messed up her back. She could tell, without getting up, that she was going to be in some serious pain. It didn’t feel like anything was broken, and she definitely wasn’t paralyzed—her toes and fingers still moved just fine—but it was going to be a pain like no other she’d experienced.

            She heard howls in the distance, and fear shot through her. She would have to get up and start moving; the wolves on this island were just as crazed as the people. There would be no way to fight now; evasion was the only option.

            She forced herself to sit up, stifling a cry of pain. It felt like she was going numb down to her toes, and the world spun before her. Still, she had to keep moving. It was either keep moving, in extreme agony, or die in extreme agony.

            She slowly made her way to her feet. Everything hurt. Her entire lower body felt like it was both in the pins and needles stage of nerve pain, and like she’d banged some sort of convoluted funny bone all the way down her spine. After steeling herself against the pain, she took a step. It hurt, as expected, but there wasn’t new pain. She might be able to do this.

            She only made herself think of each and every step, ignoring that the howling was echoing closer. Yes, the wolves were closing in, but it was slowly. She would be able to make it to safety.

            She nearly collapsed when she found a safe hiding hole. She covered herself over with leaves and branches and huddled in the dark, damp earth. She would be safe there for now, but there was no doubt the wolves would still be around. In the morning, she would move. Tonight, rest was what she needed. She would sleep, and maybe in the morning the pain would go from a loud roar to a dull ache, and the world would be manageable again.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to write something based on the pain I feel in my day-to-day life. It feels like climbing a huge mountain just to live sometimes, and Lara's experience on the island feels more and more like something I can relate to. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
